Chains that Bleed
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: When Lisbon and Jane wake up in a rundown facility with no memory how they got there they soon find they are not the only ones. Relationships are strained and tested through a sick minded suspect who claims he is Red John. Guest appearances. Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.

A/N: Hi, everyone I'm back in the Mentalist world! Check it out!

Chains that Bleed- Prologue

Teresa opened her eyes, wincing; she raised her hand to rub her throbbing head. She was surprised as her hand came up mid way blinking through her blurry vision she caught sight of the chain clasped around her wrist. She furrowed her brow as she looked around the darkened room. No furniture, walls were stained with cigar smoke and mould, the musky scent made her gag and cough. Suddenly her eyes fell on something familiar that brought her some relief, her consultant was evenly placed across from her still unconscious.

"Jane." she called quietly.

A moan answered her but it wasn't from her friend squinting she made out two more figures in the corner of the room. A man and woman, he was a dark brunette she more of a light brown, he moaned again rolling on to his back. Teresa grimaced as she tried to change her position but the chair was bolted into the ground clearing her throat she coaxed the man out of his daze.

"Hey, you ok?"

He let out another moan this time awkwardly coming up to a sitting position. He winced gripping the side of his head.

"Oye." he said at the pain coursing through his head. Blinking he caught sight of the woman in the chair across from him hands and legs chained.

"Huh…Hi." he greeted hoarsely through his haze not sure what was going on. He focused on the agent surprised to see that he was also chained; he looked at bolts connected to the wall. "I take it this is no slumber party."

Teresa shook her head regretting that action as her head screamed in protest. "Do you know where we are?"

The man pinched the bridge of his nose. "No…I was hoping that you might." he suddenly saw the prone figure lying beside him, alarm crossed his ruggedly features as he recognized who she was. He stiffly crawled over to her placing his hands on her shoulders shaking her gently. Teresa became concerned at the man's actions.

"Is she alright?"

He looked at Teresa with some relief. "Yeah, she's breathing but she hasn't woken up… he then caught sight of the other man in the room. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know I assume for the best."

"Good idea… he gently rolled over the woman beside him running a hand through his hair as Teresa once more scanned the room. Where the heck were they? Her badge was gone and her gun, with no memory prier to this.

"What's your name?"

She turned her attention back on the man. "Teresa Lisbon, I'm an agent of the CBI. You?"

He hesitated for a moment than answered.

"Richard…Richard Castle."

A/N: Worth reviewing?

Kindred Spirit.

P.S: I know it's short but sometimes that's a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett cracked open an eye against the wishes of her head; she felt the cold dampness on the floor than closed her eyes again. Seconds later she snapped them open again as one name slammed into her head, struggling to sit up she called it.

"Castle!"

Gentle arms answered her as they draped around her shoulders. "I'm here Kate."

She met his face with relief groaning at the relentless pounding in her head. Her hand flew to it trying to ease the ache. Castle looked at her sympathetically.

"I know I've had hangovers better than this."

"Ugh! Where are we?"

"Question of the day." he replied helping her get more comfortable.

Beckett lowered her hand at the sight of the chained woman. Richard saw her gaze and quickly explained.

"She's harmless just an agent of the CBI-"

"That's far from the truth." a voice answered.

Teresa gave her consultant a look but was glad to see he finally woke up. "Jane, are you ok?"

"Oh, I've been better." he answered as he dared to raise his head to meet the agent's eyes.

The ex-con gave an impassive look as his eyes honed in on the wall behind Lisbon; Teresa became worried at her friend's sudden shock.

"Jane what is it?"

Beckett followed the man's traveling gaze. What she saw made her blood run cold was that blood? Castle also noticed the red smear that stained the wall behind the agent.

"Huh, that is not very comforting." Rick said as he saw the length of the smear. Ceiling to floor.

Teresa opened her mouth but didn't have the chance to say anything as the dark room was splotched with an eerie brightness that immersed each person in a pale blue light. A voice cut through the tension like a flash light in the dead of night.

"Greetings, I hope all is well. This is the best I could come up with on such short notice." the distorted voice explained.

"Sorry, to inconvenience you." Rick answered.

The voice chuckled darkly. "Oh, Mr. Castle I assure you it is no inconvenience."

"Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" Beckett demanded.

"Its individuals like you that make my life miserable. I thought I would dismount you from your high horses and expose you for what you really are."

"Let us go and we can make a deal, this way when I throw your sorry hide in jail it won't hurt as much." Teresa threatened.

"Heh, I like your tenacity Agent Lisbon, but you are in no position to tell me what to do."

"You're a coward." Jane bluntly replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes, you hide in the shadows and play your cat and mouse game. Be a man and show yourself." Jane explained.

This brought another laugh from the voice. "Oh, Mr. Jane Where is the fun in that? Besides I'm a bit shy I need to get to know you better. You and your friends."

"Listen, I don't get why you are doing this, you must know it won't end well." Castle replied.

"Not with that attitude it won't you must be optimistic."

"Yeah, well I'm finding that I'm low on that at the moment." Castle answered as he lifted his arm to look at the rusty chain.

"You will have to excuse the chains but I couldn't risk you trying to escape."

"Of course not." Beckett muttered.

"What do you think you will accomplish by holding us hostage? By now every cop will be searching for us." Teresa said her temper rising.

"I want to know you better, but more importantly I want you all to confide in one another. Express your true feelings."

"You have got to be kidding." Teresa answered not amused.

"No I'm not agent Lisbon. To know ones self they must unlock the doors that keep them bonded to all the monstrosities of daily life.

"You are out of your mind there is no way we are going to consent to this crazy plot." Beckett fumed

The voice chuckled a again. "I figured as much, perhaps once you've seen what I have done to the others you will change your mind."

"Others? There's more?" Castle asked unsettled by the whole thing.

"Not anymore… but I have footage that could make you think twice."

Jane listened closely not sure what to make of this sick mastermind.

"Mr. Jane you haven't said much, is their something on your mind?" the voice jeered.

"Clearly, you are someone who is a possessive, obsessive control freak looking for his fix."

"Harsh, but fair. I will be the first to admit I'm a bit eccentric."

Teresa couldn't take it anymore this guy was really over the top and she didn't have time to pussy-foot around him. Not only did she have to get both her and Jane out of there but two civilians to boot, she can't waste another minute.

"Enough let us go!" she yelled.

"I can't do that… but I'll be nice and show you who I am."

Another light flicked on revealing the truth. Teresa's eyes went wide as she saw the all too familiar face painted in a malicious, dark, sinful blood filled pattern. The worst part was it sat above Jane and he didn't even see it.

Red John.

A/N: Well?

Review!

Kindred Spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist or Castle.

A/N: Hi, Everybody! here is the next chap! You will no doubt have a lot of questions by the end of this chapter but answers will all come in time. Thank -you for those who reviewed when I probably don't deserve it do to the grammar issues I tend to struggle with. Anyway, thank you once again and enjoy!

Chains that Bleed-3

Castle tugged on his chains hoping by some miracle of God it would break but they wouldn't budge. Don't panic, I'm sure someone will find them soon, nothing to worry about. Minus the whack job hiding in the dark in hopes that he can get to 'know' them better. He didn't want to even go there, it figures though the only person interested in his past is likely criminally insane. He yanked once more, why the blood? In his books he could rewrite the ending and they would most likely come out alive, but in this environment nothing comes out good.

"Castle it's no use." Beckett reminded him the twentieth time.

"Yeah, well it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Will you stop, you're making me nervous." she said.

He dropped the chain. "I never thought I would die like this."

"Who says we're going to do die?" the detective challenged

"Oh, c'mon Kate the only thing missing in this place is some fire and a woman stuck in a rod iron cage. Clad in tight leather with a…whip." he trialed off as he saw the disturbed look on her face… "It's an idea for a future book."

"How can you talk about books right now?" Lisbon asked venting her anger on him.

"He's an author Lisbon he can't help it."

Castle gave a surprised look in Jane's direction. "How did you know I was a writer?"

"Oh, it's simple really the blazer and washed out jeans accented with your black and white running shoes are clearly unprofessional. You're manner isn't one who has bee scared by years of crime, your child like behaviour shows that you are immature in your thinking. You were married so now you live with two women, one perhaps a daughter the other a mother figure. Either way with or without your over active imagination you still manage to cause some form of trouble." Jane explained in Jane fashion.

Castle looked at Beckett than at his shoes. "You got all that from my footwear?"

Beckett rolled her eyes looking at Lisbon. "What does that symbol mean?"

Teresa glanced at Jane than up at the trade mark above him. "It's a serial killer called Red John he kills mostly woman and paints their nails and lips with their own blood than leaves that God forsaken face to show us he did it.

"He isn't Red John." Jane replied.

Lisbon looked at Jane furrowing her brow. "How do you figure?"

"It isn't Red John's style. This is equally dark but too reckless, too sloppy; he wouldn't do anything that would even have the hint of him being captured."

"But the blood." Castle pointed out.

"Any person can paint a face on the wall, what he is, is a copy cat."

Jane couldn't hide the angry bitterness in his voice. If he were to die in this place he wouldn't be content with it, he still had to find Red John he couldn't let him win. However Red John wouldn't be content either at this rate, to have some wanna be do the job that he has been doing for the last seven plus years it would infuriate him. Suddenly the skin crawling sound of a metal door skimming across the floor reached their ears, four men entered the room. Black and red masks covered their faces, one pair advanced on Lisbon while the other two approached Beckett. Lisbon sat perfectly still as one unhooked the clasp from her chair the chains still connected to her feet as they began to haul her up she fought back. Her elbow connected with a nose but she earned a smack across the face and a bruising grip on her arm. Beckett received the same treatment as she also made the thug's task difficult as she tried to kick them but her attempt failed as she was lead out of the room.

"Kate!" Castle called as the door slammed shut.

Teresa hit the floor hard Beckett landing right beside her. They both looked at each other than at the two metal slabs suspended a foot above the floor, they both fought against their assailants but once more found themselves chained like dogs. The men chuckled darkly as they left the room slamming the door shut than bolting it.

Lisbon yanked on her chain ticked off at herself for getting her and Jane in this mess. The angle she was hooked up on was not comfortable her torso twisted to the right while her arms were pulled to the left.

"Lisbon, we need to put are heads together and figure out how to get out of here." Beckett whispered

"What do you think I've been trying to do since I woke up?" Teresa snapped.

Kate frowned. "I don't know this Red John nor do I want to I just need to get out of here alive. Alexis will never forgive me if I don't bring back her father in one piece."

"Alexis?"

" They are two peas in a pod."

The women jumped as the room was awash in a bright white light. The voice they heard before spoke through a rusted intercom.

"Ladies, how nice of you to join me. Forgive the roughness of my colleagues they don't know better. I hope that your comfortable enough. Oh, why so serious? I'm not going to hurt you."

Beckett shared a look with Teresa. "What do you want with us?"

"So, many questions. I will answer them in time but for now I want you to look nice."

"Nice?" Teresa exclaimed.

"If you would ever so kindly look to you're right you will find garments that are suitable for your…beautiful frames."

They complied two identical sweet heart neck line dresses that fell above the knee. One black and the other red.

"The black is for you agent Lisbon I'm sure you'll find it quite flattering."

"I don't wear dresses." she answered sharply.

"If you don't wear it Agent Lisbon I will bring harm to your consultant."

Teresa frowned she didn't want to her Jane, but she hated dressing up. it repulsed her. Beckett wasn't too keen on the idea either of wearing a dress, but Castle's life would be endangered if she didn't do it. Beckett reached out handing the black one to Teresa who cringed at the sight of it.

"We have to Teresa."

Lisbon sighed heavily snatching the dress from the woman. All in the name of Patrick Jane.

"KATE! KATE!" Castle shouted at the top of his lungs.

Patrick winced at the noise. "If you could would you stop shouting I still have a splitting headache."

Castle gave Jane an incredulous look. "You're sure taking this lightly. In case you haven't noticed but Lisbon and Beckett have been taken hostage!"

"They'll be fine; it's us we need to worry about."

"You can't be serious. Who knows what torture they are going through right now for all we know they could be dead."

"Your affection for Beckett is admirable but panicking and yelling like an idiot is not going to change anything."

Castle shook his head. "KATE! KATE! ANSWER ME!"

Jane rolled his eyes. "They won't be able to hear you."

"Well I got to try something. You know I thought you would be more concerned for the woman that has saved your butt more than once."

Jane gave an odd look that Rick couldn't quite read. A toss between hurt and anger or maybe guilt, either way he didn't get this guy.

"Beckett and Lisbon are in trouble and I just don't get why you think that we are in more danger than they are." Rick explained simply as he sat back down on the damp floor.

"I am a hard person to get."

Rick scoffed running a hand through his brown locks. He loved Kate he would never forgive himself if anything bad happened to her. Again. If only she could remember that he had confessed his love for her but that will never be. This was nuts he can't remember a blessed thing about how they got here in the first place.

Jane tried to ignore the clamminess of his hands and the rapid beating of his heart. He just gave an impressive lecture to the other man across from him when really those words were meant for him. Don't panic, Lisbon and Beckett will be alright convincing enough for the unobservant, but one who is trained in observance. It took all of his concentration to not flip out. Why should they worry more about their situation than Beckett and Lisbon? The answer was right under him; the faint ticking sound that only reached his ears, so rhythmic, the sharp wire that dug into his wrists was a painful reminder about the danger that sat underneath him. He covered the item behind his legs not daring to move as the ticking continued, don't panic it won't help the situation, don't panic. That's easier said than done especially when you're sitting on a ticking bomb where in one move you could burn up like a fire work on the fourth of July.

A/N: Huh-oh!

Thoughts?

Kindred Spirit.

P.S: HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows as much as I want to.

A/N: Hi, Update! Finally I got stumped but now I've got something for yeah to read! I hope you like it and thanks for those who reviewed in my absence much appreciated. So like always enjoy!

Chains that Bleed-4

Teresa awkwardly stumbled into the room as she was pushed Beckett was soon to follow once more they were chained up. Castle relaxed some at the sight of his private love.

"Kate…that dress is flattering."

She gave an unamused look. "You're not the only one to think that. It seems that our mystery guy wants us to look nice."

"Creepy, I'm glad your ok, I was beginning to go hoarse from all the screaming." he confessed.

"You were screaming?" she asked surprised.

Teresa cast her eyes down embarrassed to be sitting across from her consultant in such a fashionable state. It wasn't her but he would find some way of making a big spectacle out of it, however, when he simply shrugged she couldn't help but feel miffed.

"Well?" she prodded.

"I know you hate dresses so there is no sense dwelling on the matter." Jane replied honestly

Teresa dropped it he was right besides it was creepy. Then the criminal's voice came over the intercom with a note of excitement in his tone.

"I'm glad everything is in place let the experiment begin." he announced.

The quartet looked at each other as the voice continued. "I want to see how far you would go for your lovers the situation calls for extreme measures."

"What kind of experiment our we talking about here? Not that we're lovers." Rick asked

"It's a questionnaire really to see how well you know each other. It should be simple enough after all you have been working together for years now, more so for agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane." The voice explained.

"What happens if we get the questions wrong?" Kate asked regretting it when she heard the answer.

"Oh, like all things there will be consequences. Shall we begin?"

"It's not like we have another choice." Lisbon shot back.

The voice laughed "We will start with couple number one. Agent Lisbon what was the first impression of Patrick Jane?"

Teresa looked at the man across from her. "I thought he was egotistic, arrogant, jerk who didn't follow the rules. A real jack ass."

She cringed that was a little too harsh, but was the honest truth. She couldn't stand the guy and sometimes she still couldn't.

"Your honesty will be rewarded. Patrick Jane same question."

Patrick gave impassive look thinking for a moment he answered. "I thought she was strong willed, short tempered but had a good reason even though I'm still not clear what that reason is. And hints that she may have been a spoiled brat in her life."

Teresa clenched her jaw giving a 'Seriously?' look.

"False." the criminal answered "Your consequence Mr. Jane is your numbers cutting down by one minute."

Jane paled slightly but refused to show his panic to the woman that he cared for. Teresa didn't miss a beat as she furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean his numbers cut in half?"

"All in good time agent Lisbon all in time." the criminal replied.

"Detective Beckett do you love Richard Castle?"

Kate glanced over at the man. "…No, I don't." she answered.

"Wrong answer."

Richard let out a scream as an electrical charge traveled through his chains and into his body shocking him. He let out a gasped as Beckett gave a worried look. "Castle! Are you ok?"

"Huh, it wasn't exactly what I was expecting." he winced as the burning lingered from the shock.

The detective swallowed hard trying to not show her worry. "What is the point of this? There is nothing to gain."

"On the contrary detective Beckett. There is much to gain I am one who delves deep into the emotional barrier of ones mind to merely bring out the truth."

Castle looked at Beckett his thoughts flashing back to the crueshal moment when he uttered the three little words only to have her not remember a single moment of that shooting. She met his face causing him to dart his eyes to the ground.

"The thing is about truth it's a finicky thing. Gets people into a lot of trouble." Rick rationalized

"Yes, Mr. Castle but the truth can set you free. Everyone knows that." the voice said.

"Yeah, it just doesn't tell you when." Rick shot back.

"Your wittiness amuses me, but detective Beckett You have secrets and secrets are a weakness I have. Entirely shameless mind you."

"I don't have secrets I am straight forward and I don't take crap from anybody especially creeps like you." Beckett boldly replied.

The voice chuckled. "Fair enough but perhaps you would like to know the truth to a mystery that has been haunting you all your life."

Beckett felt her heart pounding against her chest. She forced open her mouth asking the question that she recited several times.

"You know what happened to… my mother?"

This caused Rick to look at her it nearly killed him to see the look in her eyes. Beckett had been working her entire life to find out who had murdered her mother, but it was always a dead end. It always made it that much harder to make a connection with her; he hated seeing her get hurt emotionally and physically. He frowned if that isn't love than what is? He was so screwed if this guy was going to keep digging for answers; he didn't want to lie because being electrified isn't the most welcoming feeling.

"Your mother was always special. Strong willed, believed in getting justice, beautiful, you are so much like her it's touching." the voice continued.

Beckett tried to calm herself she can't show weakness. She had to be strong for Castle she cared about him to much to risk.

"What do you know about my mother's murder?" she shot out.

"More than you will ever know, but I am under oath not to say anything."

Beckett sighed she wasn't going to get any where with him. "Listen, if you just come clean now we can strike a deal and heck, if its publicity you want we can get every news caster out hear."

"Where ever here is." Rick whispered to her.

"Your colleague is right you don't know where you are. Besides I don't want any form of publicity it's to risky."

Patrick furrowed his brow at the answer he looked at Lisbon who was discreetly looking for an escape out of the building. She scanned the room it was immaculate it drove her up the wall to not have a plan, she inwardly sighed then she froze as her green eyes locked on something underneath Jane's chair. She saw the faint blue glow it didn't take long to piece it together. Numbers cut in half; she locked her eyes of the blond she didn't have to say a word for Patrick know that she found the bomb.

Teresa bit her lip nervously this ordeal has gone from bad to worse and what was the point of having a bomb other than the obvious. It doesn't fit Red John he was more hands on knife in your face kind of guy not some bomb happy nut job with a twisted taste on romance.

"What is the point of all this? It's not going to get you any where you'll be arrested and thrown behind bars." Teresa said.

"The point Agent Lisbon is the fact that neither one of you are willing to admit your affections to each other. You need to be together I won't let you be apart, you all need to be happy." the criminal explained

"Who says we're not happy?" Rick threw in.

"…You wouldn't be here if I thought you were. I need you to be together."

Patrick noticed the slight desperation in the man's voice or it could be more like obsession. He gave Lisbon a quizzical look as she stared back at him; she saw something there that he hadn't seen in a long time fear.

"Everything is going to be fine if we follow what you say right?" Jane said hinting the words to the woman across from him.

"That is the gist of the idea." the criminal answered

Teresa swallowed hard. "This is a waste of time my team will find you and it will all be over."

"Such confidence. I wish I had a fraction of that, but your team will never find you. And if they do it will be on my terms on my rules and you will be most likely dead."

"Comforting." Rick muttered.

Teresa didn't let her frustration get to her even when it threatened to do so with every passing minute. The intercom cracked again as the man spoke.

"Mr. Jane I have some information that I thought would interest you. Care to hear it?" the voice challenged

"Of course but I doubt I would be interested." Jane simply put.

"I concur I have someone hear that wants to say something."

There was a pause then the intercom cracked again with a different voice.

"Patrick? Patrick can you hear me. Listen to what he says Pat listen-" the voice cut out and the intercom went dead.

Teresa never had seen anyone go white so fast before. Rick and Beckett looked at each other in confusion.

"Who was that?" the cop asked curiously.

Jane's heart came to a grinding halt at the sound of that voice. A voice he thought he would never hear again, his mouth was dry but he managed to answer even if it was in shock.

"My wife."

A/N: Surprise! I have tendency to these things with mentalist fics.

Review!

Kindred Spirit


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist

A/N: HEY AN UPDATE! Yikes to say I writers block would be putting it lightly. I had nothing, zip and I felt so bad for leaving you guys in the dark for so long. That being said I hope this is a ray of light that will make your day. *Ducks and hides* -enjoy

Chains that bleed -5

Cho, Wayne, and Grace stepped out of the elevator in uncharted territory. It had been more than three days since their boss and consultant went missing. When they heard that the FBI also had two of their own missing around the same time they knew there had to be a connection.

Looking around the active bull pen Grace frowned. "Where do we start?"

Just then a man came forward holding out his hand to Wayne. "Hi, you must be from the CBI. "I'm Kevin Ryan."

Wayne returned the greeting shaking the others hand. "I'm Agent Wayne Rigsby. This Agent Kimball Cho and Agent Grace Vanpelt."

"Heard your guys went missing around the same time as ours. Hopefully you have some leads we can go by." Ryan stated as he lead the trio through the bullpen to the white board.

"Hey Ry I got a tip…" the Latino trailed off when saw the new arrivals.

Ryan turned introducing the agents. Grace grinned softly as she saw the detective look at her. Ryan caught the flirtation from his friend clearing his throat.

"Hem, this is my partner. "Javier Esposito. So you said you had a tip."

"Yeah, I have two witnesses who claim that they saw two vehicles during the time Beckett and Castle went missing. A dark blue SUV and a White cube van both fit the time stamp and the track marks left at the seen."

"Do you have the license number?" Ryan asked taking the sheet of paper from his partner.

"That's where it gets cold. Neither of the witness saw it."

"Who are these witnesses? If you don't mind me asking." Grace asked stepping forward to get a better look at the paper.

"A Nancy Freedmen and Herald Weir." Javier explained

"Ok let's bring them in. see if we can get anymore info out of them."

"Yeah, about that. They tipped us by telephone."

Ryan crossed his arms raising an eye brow. "And it never struck you that it was odd."

"Don't worry I'm good at finding odd." Grace said taking the sheet of paper turning to Ryan… "Mind if I borrow your computer?"

"No go for it." the detective said stepping aside

Wayne cleared his throat walking over to the white board. "So this Castle character does he work in the precinct?"

"He's an author. Nikki Heat series. He's good." Cho answered bringing eyes to look at him.

Cho not fazed by the odd looks simply said. "I read."

Javier smirked. "Yeah, if you ask me Castle has brought more drama to this department than ever. The question is who would have benefit in kidnapping a writer, a cop, and two CBI agents?"

"Jane has enough enemies to last a life time and Lisbon has skeletons of her own. Assuming they are the same suspects that have also kidnapped your guys." Cho said taking a seat down eyes examining the board.

"It could be Red John but I doubt he'd do something this reckless. It just doesn't fit his MO." Grace said as she typed away on the key board.

Javier wagged his finger slightly at the mention of the name. "Red John. I've heard that name before."

"Care to let me in." Kevin said crossing his arms leaning against his desk.

"Red John is a massive serial killer. Nine years ago he killed Patrick Jane's family, since then it's been his obsession to catch the guy. Deadly game of cat and mouse but Grace is right Red John maybe a lot of things but being sloppy isn't one of them."

"Got it. Grace announced but her lips turned into a frown. Looks like our Nancy Freemen and herald Weir are cover ups."

Wayne came forward. "Why do you say that?"

"For starts judging by the phone calls we got and tracking the area where the calls came from were pay phones. These so called witnesses could be anybody."

"So we're back to square one." Kevin said in defeat.

"Not necessarily, do you guys have any security footage of the vehicles." grace said looking at the black haired detective.

"If we did we'd have more by now. Who ever these guys are they were smart enough to stay away from any cameras. It's a dead end." Javier stated.

"We can't give up so easily. We don't know how much of a window we have left open to get them back. Let's find anything and everything we can. We can't afford to lose this time." Cho said

At that everyone set into motion clinging on to hope that was threatening to break apart.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Your wife." Castle stated a frown on his face.

"So what? This criminal is holding your wife captive." Beckett added

Jane shook his head. "She's not my wife."

"How can you be so sure?" Castle asked wincing as the chain around wrist bit into his skin.

"My wife is dead. Clearly he either has a recorded message or is very god at imitations." Jane answered.

Lisbon tried to move her feet in hope she could at least get them free but it was no point. She let out a frustrated shout.

"C'mon! What is the point of dress me up like top model? Is it some kind of weird fetish of yours?" she fumed out.

"Patience Teresa. Patience." the voice said over the intercom

"Patience has never been one of my strong suits. Anger however I wear rather well." the agent snapped back.

"Charmed. Now Mr. Jane I played back your wife's voice because I'm sure by now you are aware of the bomb underneath that chair of yours. If you wish not to join her in whatever place she's in you must trust your beloved partner in answering the right questions. I have added an hour to the count down that way we can have a bit more fun."

"Your hobbies lack imagination." Jane answered as he looked at the panicked stare of his boss.

"Lack imagination? Why Mr. Jane you cut me to the quick I have more creativity than you could possibly imagine."

"You're sick you know that sick!" Castle shot back the thought of them all blowing to kingdom come was not on his bucket list.

"Mr. Castle you should love this after all you are all for drama. Are you not?"

"Fictional drama not real life death drama. Listen, let Kate go you can do what ever you want with me."

"Noble sentiment indeed, but I will not allow negotiations. Besides I have a surprise for Ms. Beckett." the voice answered a hint of dark excitement in its tone.

"Oh, and what would that be. I'm not easy to surprise." Kate threatened struggling against the chains that held her to the floor.

"You are very beautiful red is your color. Brings out the flush of your skin lights up your eyes, it is no surprise that a man such as castle would base a character from his book on you."

"I'm flattered." Beckett answered sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Kate. What would your mother think?"

The atmosphere changed from tense to unbearable for the detective. Her mother? What did this criminal know about her mother? Castle became worried as he recognized the darkening expression on his girlfriend's face. Swallowing hard he knew that when it came to her mothers death no one, not even the precinct could stop her from investigating the cold case.

"Kate…" he began but trailed off as her anger boiled over.

"What do you know about my mother's death? Stop playing the games and tell me!"

The writer let out a pained yelp as a bolt of electricity hit him again. Sharply turning her eyes to the man who was on the verge of collapsing completely on the ground.

" Tisk, tisk. Temper temper. You better be careful or else someone might get hurt."

"You son of a-" the detective threatened

"Language. There is no need to get so wound up. It's truly a waste of energy. Energy that you will need later on, so conserve it wisely is my advice."

"When I get my hands on you. You will regret this."

"So much like your mother, beautiful as she was but always a short fuse. I must go but don't worry I'll be back shortly."

The intercom cracked leaving the room in an eerie silence. Castle winced cracking open his eyes. "I am really beginning to hating this."

"We need to find away to free ourselves from this." Kate said as she tugged violently on the chain hot tears running down her cheeks… "Castle I swear I will get us out of here even if it kills me."

A/N: Ugh!

Thanks for reading

Kindred Spirit.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist.

A/N: Look at this an update! Yay for me…sorry but I've been having many difficulties with my laptop and my brain for writers block. *Ducks* Ok OK excuses don't make up for the neglect don't throw things K? *Ducks again* Read it read it I swear you'll enjoy it-hopefully. *Runs away*

Chains that Bleed-6

"AHHHH!"

"Stop! Just Stop!" Kate pleaded as Castle collapsed onto his side.

"Answer the question detective."

"I already told you he and I…we're just friends, colleagues. Nothing more, I swear."

"Don't by it. Do you find it that hard to tell the truth?" the captor asked.

Kate gritted her teeth if he were to openly admit that she did indeed have stronger feelings for Castle it would ruin their relationship, her career. The truth was she was afraid-afraid that it would drive him away, she would eventually tell him in time but not under the pressure from a criminal freak of nature.

Castle groaned. "Smoke…"

"Kate looked at him. "What?"

"Is there smoke rising from my body? Because, I'm feeling like one of those cartoon characters that get burnt to a crisp, a few more shocks like that and I'm pretty sure I'll be a pile of ash with my eye balls sitting on top with a strong sense of melancholy." the writer mumbled

"Hang in there Castle." she encourage under her breath.

Suddenly the metal door opened again making everyone tense up. Three men walked over in Castle's direction. Unhooking him from his chain he let out a pained yelp as his arms were forced into a normal state blood rushing back into his arms.

Kate quickly scrambled to her feet stepping forward only a few steps the chain kept her at arms length.

"Wait what are you going to do to him? Castle! Castle!" she shouted as he was led away her answer was the slamming of the door… "What are you going to do to him ANSWER ME!"

"You're lies earn consequences Ms. Beckett you should no this by now I've told you it before."

"I did not lie!" she shot back.

"of course not." the voice replied rather uninterested by her excuse.

The door opened again as two men walked over to where Jane sat. Teresa's heart thudded in her chest as she saw the chords in their hands. She watched as they clasped the one of the thin chord to chains pointer finger and the other end to the side of the bomb. Jane looked at the masked individual.

"What's this?"

The gentleman didn't answer as he turned and walked over to where Teresa sat applying the same thing to her except her chord was connected to a battery. She watched nervously as she saw jumper cables in the possession of the other thug.

"Since I am having difficulties with the dynamic duo I will turn my sights on you. No doubt you have noticed the preparations that my fellow minions have carried out." I see the fear in your eyes Teresa but need not be afraid. For you are in the capable hands of your consultant and surely he would not make poor decisions like my other guests. Would you mister Jane?"

"I'll try not to." Jane replied his eyes never leaving Teresa.

"Let's try shall we. Teresa you and Mr. Jane have had your many shares of trials and tribulations. Have you ever felt any disapproval towards him?" 

"Many times." Teresa answered

"Have you ever wanted to fire him?"

"Yes." Teresa replied her eyes' diverting Jane's slightly embarrassed by her confession.

"Good. Honesty pays, are you taking notes detective Beckett? You can learn a lot."

Kate didn't answer as her mind was filled with worry. What was Rick going through? Are they going to kill him? Was it her punishment for him to die because of her stubbornness? Was her team working their butts off to find them? Did they even know where they might be? Gosh she did not want to be here.

"Mr. Jane…have you ever been willingly to put Teresa's wellbeing in danger in hopes to get personal gain?"

"Yes." Jane responded his honesty so crisp it stung a bit for her but then she wasn't surprised.

"On what?" 

"Red John."

The question period went on but in the next room Richard was going through a whole other level of interrogation. He didn't realize how much water could hurt until he was dunked head fist in a tub of ice water. He gasped as he was lifted up panting from the ordeal he was forced to plunge back into to the icy pool then lifted back up again. He had lost count but he had never been so glad to met the hard floor coughing and sputtering he blinked the water out of his eyes as he looked up at the two thugs.

Never thought he'd miss his mother's acting sessions or Alexis's boyfriend battles but he would burning every copy of his best selling novels to have that again.

He let out a yell as he was kicked in the stomach and chest curling up into a ball to protect himself.

"Hey!" he yelled as his leg was gripped and he was dragged across the floor. He tried to fight back as he was pinned down to the floor.

His eyes widened as he saw the man pick up a crow bar. "Oh! Hey wait. Listen, I'll tell the truth I swear it. I love her I love every inch of her just drop the bar and I'll cooperate."

The thug didn't reply as he walked over to his leg raising the bar high. "I have a daughter she's just gotten into university. I have an old hag of a mother who will probably keel over in the next six months when she dies I'm all she has left, please don't! Don't!"

The thug lowered the bar his eyes met his through the mask and for a brief moment he thought he'd struck a cord with the man but that was for maybe a micro-second of relief. All hope was rudely thrown away as the man raised the bar whacked it against his leg….

"STOP ENOUGH!" Jane pleaded as Teresa screamed in agony as she was literally electrocuted in front of his eyes.

"Then answer the question Mr. Jane." 

"No, I don't love her!"

"Your lying." the voice stated almost in a sing song voice.

"How do you know?" Jane challenged

"Because when it comes to the matters of the heart, everyone loves."

"I've only truly loved one woman and Red John killed her."

Teresa let out anther screech as another blast of electricity surged through her body. Jane pulled against the binds that held him to his seat.

"Stop it. That's the truth."

"I highly doubt that. Tell me is your pride so important that you would watch her suffer instead of telling her how you truly feel?"

"No…it's." 

"It's what Mr. Jane?"

"It's…complicated."

"Everything is complicated. Not good enough."

"I'M AFRAID TO LOVE!." Patrick yelled back.

Teresa weakly raised her head at the confession. The pain in his voice made her heart ache.

There was a moment of silence then the man stepped back and dropped the cables.

"There, now was that so hard? I shall stop for now but remember the truth will always set you free."

The metal door opened grabbing Kate's attention her eyes grew wide in horror as she saw her friend being dragged closer to her. As she watched them toss him to the side like garbage their captor continued.

"…And lies only get you into more trouble."

Kate's hand flew to her mouth as her scream caught in her throat. As Castle's prone beaten and battered body was chained and kicked over to where she sat.

"You're choices choose the fate for the ones you care for. I suggest you all choose wisely." 

The intercom went dead leaving everyone in a heavy silence.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Worth the wait?

Thanks for reading!

KS


End file.
